Routine
by Kelly Saga
Summary: A short story with Absolem/Alice in the Mad T Party universe. What is a typical night like for Alice after a Mad T Party performance?


Tarrant was doing his usual wind-up for Alice's entrance on stage. "Does anybody know what time it is?" The audience was yelling the response, but he was acting like he couldn't understand. "I said: does anybody know what time it is?"

With a big smile on her face Alice ascended the last few steps onto the stage. She threw her hand up in the air and struck a pose as she said: "Tea time!"

"Alice!" Tarrant said, as if surprised to see her. The crowed cheered as she strutted across the stage to meet Tarrant. He was still talking as she smiled and waved at the audience. "…a special celebratious something. Do you mind telling them what that is, Alice?"

"Well," she said. "It's more about what it isn't than what it is."

Tarrant smiled at her. "And what would that be, my dear?"

"It's my Unbirthday!"

The band had already been playing the opening bars and Tarrant went straight into the song. The crowd sang along with every "to me!" Tarrant asked her what she wanted for her Unbirthday, which led to "Rock and Roll All Night." They finished the number with one last verse of Unbirthday and the crowd cheered.

Alice loved performing on stage. What was best was that she got to do it with her best friends. Tarrant, Mallymkun, and Thackery all played with her at the front of the stage. Meanwhile Chesshur pounded out the beat at the back and Absolem tickled some electronic keys off to the side.

After Unbirthday Tarrant stepped to the side and let Alice take center stage. She sang "Only Girl (in the World)" which was a favorite for crowd reactions. Dormouse made it too easy for the girls in the audience to swoon. Even Thackery got some excited squeals as Alice teased and flirted with him. They all knew it was just fun and games.

Finally the song ended and it was time for her and Tarrant to switch places. Alice smiled and waved to the crowd before she went to stand next to Absolem's keyboards. As she walked past Mally she locked eyes with Absolem and smiled at him. He smiled back at her without missing his cue into the next song.

Alice walked past the keyboards and crouched at the back of the stage to find her water bottle. She took a long drink of the warming water to wet her throat. When she was done Alice went to stand by Absolem's keyboards.

She took a moment to smile and wave at some of the show attendees at the side of the stage. Then she looked back over at Absolem. He was playing the song and bouncing along with the beat, but he shot her a glance out of the corner of his yellow-tinted glasses. She bounced and danced along with him. They laughed and enjoyed their moment during the song.

All too soon the song was over and Alice had to go back to the front of the stage. She smiled and bantered with Tarrant. The band played out the last few songs and it was the end of the night. The crowd cheered. She smiled and waved as she bowed. The joy of performing was a thrill and a rush. She wouldn't trade it for anything, but at that moment she was glad it was almost over.

The entire band lined up at the foot of the stage to do their final bows. She was locked, arm in arm, with Tarrant and Mallymkun until the shuffled off stage. Then they all lined up to file down the steps.

After the show they met with the fans for some photo opportunities. Alice liked talking to people who enjoyed the show. There were some very familiar faces and Alice tried to take some time to talk to them, but before too long the stage hands were shooing them along.

Alice joined Tarrant, Thackery, and Mallymkun for their traditional after show tea. She was only half paying attention as she sipped her tea. Her thoughts were elsewhere as the boys went through their ridiculous ritual.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat," Mally started in.

She gulped down the last of her tea. "I think I'm going to call it an early night," Alice announced as she sat the cup back down on the saucer. She stood up and excused herself.

"Goodnight!" Thackery waved her goodbye.

When her seat was empty Tarrant called out: "Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down!" They all rotated seats.

Alice smiled as she shook her head and left the lounge. She hurried down the hall. She hustled right past her own room. At the end of the corridor she turned right and knocked at the second door on the left.

A moment later Absolem answered the door. He was till in his stage clothes as well, but he'd kicked off his sneakers. The antenna of the hood bobbed in front of his face as he smiled at her. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he smirked.

"Well," Alice smiled at him coyly. "If I'm not welcome…"

Absolem laughed. "The hell you aren't!" He took her by the arm and pulled her into room. She giggled as he spun her around to hold her against his chest. He pushed the door shut with his free hand before he bent down to nuzzle her neck. She felt his warm breath against her ear and pleasant shivers shot down her back.

Alice twisted in his arms so she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his hood down off his head. She stood on her toes to bring her face up to his and brushed her lips against his own. He just smiled wider.

"About time," he muttered. He pressed his lips to hers more firmly. His hands splayed out across her back and pulled her to him so there was no distance between their bodies.

Alice returned his kiss with equal passion. She brushed her fingers over the short hair on the back of his head. At the same time one of his hands slid up her back to tangle in her long hair. He gave a playful tug of the blonde strands.

"I missed you," he said against her lips.

She laughed and pushed him away. "Shut up! You just saw me on stage." She shook her head and strolled past him farther into the room.

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

Alice took a seat on a giant pillow among a circle of other giant pillows. Absolem's hookah sat in the center and the smell of his flavorful tobacco filled the air. "Maybe I don't," she said as she looked up at him from her seat.

Absolem shucked his hoodie and tossed it casually into the hamper by the door. "Yes. You do. You spend so much of your time up front with Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare." He removed his glasses and placed them carefully upon a dresser as he continued to speak. "Chess and I get lonely in the back. I like it best when its just you and me. Here. Like this." As he finished he pulled his hookah t-shirt off and tossed it in the hamper after the hoodie. He stood before her bare-chested and it brought a blush to her cheeks.

She leaned forward to pat the large pillow beside her own. With a smile he belly-flopped onto the giant cushion. He crossed his arms and rested his head on the crook of his elbow to look up at her. Alice gazed down at the beautiful blue butterfly that colored his back. Others would probably assume it was just a lovely tattoo, but she knew different. The design had appeared when Absolem came to this world from Underland.

She reached over and ran her hands over the intricate design of blues, purples, and pale greens. His skin was soft and warm beneath her touch. She began massaging the muscles in his shoulders and back. He sighed deeply as she worked. After she kicked off her shoes she slid over and straddled his hips to get better leverage. She continued to knead and rub his back.

"You're amazing," he moaned into his arm.

"Why, thank you," she said as she worked the muscles in his lower back. "You're pretty amazing, too."

Suddenly he was moving beneath her and she let out a squeal of surprise. He was rolling off the pillow between her legs and the motion shifted her along with him. When he finished she was still straddling on top of him, but now he was laying with his back on the floor and looking up at her. The yellow of his glasses usually hid the brilliant green of his eyes, but Alice gazed into them now and felt the world tilt beneath her.

His hands caressed her hips beneath the ruffles of her skirt. "I love you," he said.

She leaned forward with her hands pressed against his chest to give him a kiss. "I love you, too," Alice said before kissing Absolem deeply.


End file.
